Serrure de cellule
by MaryHarper
Summary: Ce qui devait arrivé, est arrivé. Voldemort a trouvé le quartier général de l'Ordre, les a enfermés dedans, et comme si ca ne suffisait pas, il lui a jeté un sort, qui rend malade et tue lentement et douloureusement tous ceux qui sont à l'intérieur...
1. Chapter 1

**Serrure de cellule**

**

* * *

**

- Mais t'es ridicule, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser y aller sans aucune raison?

- Bien sûr qu'il y a une raison, Molly, il n'est pas encore revenu, quelqu'un _doit_ aller voir ce qui se passe.

Les voix raisonnaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'Harry ouvrait les yeux. Il ne se rendait pas compte du temps qu'il avait passé à dormir. A en juger le soleil étincelant qui illuminait chaleureusement l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre a Square Grimmaud, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Il n'avait pas du dormir plus de deux heures. Il se retourna sur le dos et contempla intensément le plafond, essayant de se vider l'esprit. Les dernières semaines n'avaient vraiment pas été de tout repos. Mine de rien, il était plus qu'heureux d'être retourné au quartier général pour fêter Noel avec tout le monde. Un rien le faisait sourire depuis qu'il était là. Même les farces des jumeaux Weasley arrivaient le faisait rire parfois. Mais ce qui le rendait le plus heureux était surtout la bonne humeur perpétuelle des membres de l'Ordre.

- Tu crois vraiment, continua furieusement Mrs Weasley, que je vais laisser quelqu'un d'autre se faire tuer, peut-être même pour rien ?

- Molly, repris très calmement la voix de Remus Lupin, il était censé rentrer hier soir. Il est de notre devoir…

- Mais je t'en ficherais des _devoirs_ moi ! Il va rentrer je te dis ! Personne ne doit se mettre en danger.

Eh oui. Même les hurlements habituels de Mrs Weasley le rendaient heureux. Il avait de nouveau retrouvé une vie à peu près normale, du moins pendant une dizaines de jours. Il resta longuement allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond, écoutant les membres de l'Ordre se disputer à propos du professeur Maugrey qui avait soi-disant disparu, avant de se décider à sortir de ses draps bien chaud. Il se leva péniblement, et enfila des habits au hasard avant de descendre les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, pensant encore aux dernières semaines qu'il avait passé, au bonheur que lui et ses deux amis avaient ressenti quand ils eurent l'opportunité de rentrer a Square Grimmaud, a la joie qu'il eut en revoyant Sirius... Souriant a cette pensée, il atteignit la dernière marche des escaliers, et au même moment la porte d'entrée se claqua dans toute sa splendeur.

- IMMONDES CHACALS. SANG DE BOURBES ET MAUDITS HYBRIDES, SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE MA DEMEURE…

_- Oh la ferme !_

Sirius Black – étant sorti, à première vue, de nulle part - referma les rideaux cachant le tableau de sa génitrice d'un coup sec. Maugrey, ayant claqué la porte, s'excusa d'un ton à peine audible avant de s'engouffrer dans le salon.

- Bien dormi Harry ? Lui demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Pas trop mal, lui répondit-il en soutenant son regard. 'Fallait juste que je me repose un peu.

- Un peu ? Tu as dormi plus de deux jours !

Il s'arrêta de sourire et fixa son parrain d'un air ébahi. C'est vrai que les dernières semaines de cours l'avait épuisé, mais il ne se savait même pas capable de dormir pendant plus de quarante-huit heures d'affilé. Il resta un moment comme ça, à fixer Sirius d'un air étonné, avant de lui sourire à nouveau en hochant les épaules d'un air faussement amusé. Son parrain s'approcha alors de lui, et s'apprêtait à poser ses mains sur sa taille quand Mrs Weasley sortit de la salle à manger, l'air énervée. Elle regarda longuement Harry, puis Sirius, puis Harry, avant de se mettre à sourire d'un air franchement peu convaincant.

- Oh Harry mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Annonça-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse en écartant brusquement Sirius de lui. Mieux ? Viens, j'ai préparé des sandwichs pour le déjeuner.

Et sur ses mots, elle le tira vers la cuisine. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait adressé un regard rempli de fureur à Sirius. Il ne le prit pas mal, il souriait toujours, murmurant « Tu m'avais manqué », doucement, de façon à ce que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Mrs Weasley sur les talons. Même s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller déjeuner avec les autres. Mais il découvrit bien vite qu'il n'avait pas à s'en donner la peine.

L'Ordre est en réunion dans la salle à manger, reste ici pour déjeuner veux-tu ?

Et, sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir. Harry fit mine d'attendre quelques instants avant de sortir, et en sortant de la cuisine il percuta une longue chevelure châtain en désordre.

- Harry ! Cria Hermione en reprenant ses esprits. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, on aurait pu croire que tu avais été pétrifié si tu ne respirais pas pendant ton sommeil. Deux jours entiers, quand même !

- Je sais. J'étais un peu fatigué. Renfrogna-t-il, détestant être pris pour un paresseux.

- On s'est tous fait un sang d'encre. Continua-t-elle, la mère de Ron n'arrêtait pas de sangloter comme quoi tu t'étais fait empoisonner, Sirius allait te voir toutes les heures pour vérifier que tu allais bien. Même Lupin commençait à s'inquiéter ! _Harry tu vas bien ?_

Sans même s'en rendre compte il s'était mis à sourire bêtement, après s'être rendu compte que l'on s'inquiétait pour lui, que _Sirius _s'inquiétait pour lui. Il masqua son sourire en faisant mine de se frotter le visage avant de se retourner vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Oui oui, je vais aller me doucher.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas. Hermione n'avait même pas pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu'un énorme cri avait retentis dans l'entrée (bientôt suivi par les habituels hurlements de la mère de Sirius). Harry et Hermione se regardèrent brièvement avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Une dizaine de personnes étaient déjà réunies, dont Mrs Weasley, pale comme un linge, à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse.

A la place de l'habituelle porte d'entrée était désormais dressée une énorme porte en métal, d'au moins trois mètres, ornée de serpents d'argents qui les regardaient sagement avec leurs yeux faits de rubis. La porte n'avait pas de poignée et Harry avait peur de savoir ce que cela signifiait. Comme tout le monde dans la salle d'ailleurs. Personne n'osait parler, on n'entendait désormais plus que les gémissements réguliers de Mrs Weasley. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres à la vue de cette chose.

- Aheum. Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?

Un autre long silence suivi. Tout le monde semblait connaitre la réponse mais personne n'osait se l'avouer. Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione répondit d'une voix douce, pétrifiée par la peur.

- C'est une Sérullule.

- Une quoi ? Rétorqua Harry, qui regretta à cet instant de ne pas lire autant de livre que son amie.

- Une Sérullule, répéta calmement Lupin. C'est un des sorts interdit, que seul une petite dizaine de sorcier peut produire. C'est de la magie très noire et je doute que quelqu'un est déjà utilisé ce sort, autre que Voldemort.

Quelques personnes déglutirent difficilement à l'écoute de son nom.

- Et… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Continua Harry.

- Qu'on a trouvé notre quartier général. Repris Sirius après un long silence. Et surtout, _qu'il nous est désormais impossible de sortir de la maison_.

* * *

_Salut salut, c'est ma première fic sur ce site, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner mais pourquoi pas essayer. Elle démarre donc au tome 5, pendant les vacances de Noel, et elle sera surtout centrée sur Sirius et Harry. Je ne serais pas contre une review pour que vous me dites ce que vous en pensiez :)_

_Le résumé peut faire peur a première vue, et c'est le but. J'ai eu du mal a tout dire en 250lettres. En gros, le sort que va bientôt jeter Voldemort (-mais, chut, on est pas sensé le savoir-) est un sort de torture extrême, qui va d'abord affaiblir tout le monde, puis les rendre malade, puis fou, jusqu'à (théoriquement) les tuer... Huhuuu  
_

_PS : Cherchez pas dans les bouquins, j'ai inventée la Sérullule, ça vient de serrure, et de cellule *fière d'elle*_


	2. Chapter 2

Après cette discussion assez étrange, il y eu une réunion générale dans le salon. Non pas uniquement composée de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la maison. Harry les regarda les uns après les autres il y avait Lupin, qui essayait de rassurer Mrs Weasley en vain. Tonks, le professeur Maugrey Fol-Œil et Kingsley qui étaient assis sur les canapés sans dire un mot, regardant dans le vide, à l'exception de l'œil magique de Maugrey qui valsait dans tous les sens. Sirius était assis aux coté de Ron, des jumeaux Weasley et de Ginny qui concurrençaient leur mère en étant tous pales comme la neige. Hermione était assise sur une chaise de la grande table et feuilletait les pages d'un très vieux livre, tremblante, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était assise aux cotés de – Harry eu un sursaut de stupeur - Albus Dumbledore qui discutait tranquillement avec le professeur McGonagall, comme s'il était simplement venu prendre son thé. Il y avait également Kreattur, qui vociférait dans son coin. Harry remarqua bien vite que Rogue n'était pas avec eux. Il mit cependant plus de temps à se rendre compte qu'Arthur Weasley était également absent et compris pourquoi Mrs Weasley était en pleurs.

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de se sentir désole pour elle, car Sirius se leva, beaucoup plus pale que d'habitude et tremblant légèrement. Il les invita à s'assoir autour de la grande table. Harry pris place à cote de Ron et du professeur McGonagall. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Sirius repris la parole :

- Bien… dit-il en respirant assez fort, comme s'il essayait de ne pas perdre ses esprits. Je crois que nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là.

Il passa lentement la main sur son front avant de reprendre.

- Une Sérullule a été créée devant la porte.

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le regard vide. Tout le monde le regardait intensément. La plupart avaient l'air aussi perdus que lui, et d'autres, comme Harry ou Ron, ne saisissaient pas leur effroi. Seul Dumbledore souriait légèrement, comme si toute cette scène était parfaitement normale.

Un long silence suivi. Soudain, Hermione releva les yeux de son livre intitulé « Les maléfices interdit » et demanda, d'une voix tremblante :

- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Certaines paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, sans pour autant dire un mot. Elle paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes comme Mrs Weasley. Harry ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir la raison de l'humeur désastreuse de tout le monde. Il comprenait bien que cette porte bizarre n'était à première vue, pas toute gentille, mais y avait-il vraiment de quoi se morfondre ?

- Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que l'on résume tout, annonça Lupin en se levant. Une Sérullule, continua-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas autour de la table, est une barrière magique que l'on fait apparaitre devant un endroit clos, pour empêcher ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de sortir. Ce sortilège aurait pu être d'une extrême utilité, pour les prisons par exemple. Mais voyez-vous, il a un prix. Pour créer une Sérullule, il faut sacrifier des vies humaines.

- Vous voulez dire, tuer des gens ? Gémit Ron.

- Exactement. Repris calmement Lupin qui continuait de tourner autour de la table. C'est pour cela que c'est la magie la plus noire que l'on connaisse. Apparemment, ce mage noir a tué trois personnes, parce qu'il y a trois énormes serpents sur la porte.

Il s'arrêta un moment, ferma les yeux et inspira très fort avant de reprendre.

- Il existe un seul contre maléfice. Si on veut pouvoir ouvrir cette porte, il faut offrir six âmes à la Sérullule.

Sur ces mots, Harry s'arrêta de respirer, prit de stupeur. Il comprenait maintenant, pourquoi tout le monde était terrifié. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de sortir était de tuer six d'entre les leurs. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Non, non, il devait y avoir une autre solution, c'était impossible, quelque chose d'aussi inhumain ne pouvait pas exister. La salle resta un moment plongée dans le silence, ou l'on entendait que les murmures néfastes de Kreattur, qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire de ce qui se déroulait dans la salle. Soudain, Fred se leva, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Je veux bien me sacrifier.

S'en suivi quelques cris des jeunes filles de la salle, de quelques mots d'incompréhension de son frère et d'un légendaire _« Non mais je t'en foutrais des sacrifices moi, rassie-toi !_ » d'une Mrs Weasley en colère sous ses larmes. Alors que la salle commençait à s'agiter, Dumbledore se leva, écartant ses bras, comme s'il se trouvait devant une salle de milliers de personnes.

- Allons allons, commença-t-il. Personne ne sacrifiera personne. Tout d'abord il va falloir découvrir qui a fait ça, et quel est son but.

Harry dégluti avec dégout. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas le savoir ? C'était bien entendu Lord Voldemort. Mais, après réflexion, c'est vrai qu'il ne trouvait pas vraiment réponse à la deuxième partie. Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait l'enfermer lui et les membres de l'Ordre dans leur quartier général ? Peut-être bien que ce n'était pas Voldemort, mais juste un mangemort, en attendant que Voldemort arrive. Mais ça paraissait ridicule, Voldemort pouvait être là en moins d'une seconde en transplanant, et de toute façon ils savaient que c'était les vacances scolaires à Poudlard et qu'il restait ici pendant encore au moins une dizaine de jours. Alors pourquoi ?

- Vous ne sentez pas une odeur de miel ? Annonça innocemment Tonks.

Les prisonniers se tournèrent étonnement vers elle, puis se mirent à épier la pièce, toujours horrifiés. Effectivement, Harry sentait une douce odeur mielleuse qui arrivait doucement vers ses narines, qui n'avait rien de désagréable. Et soudain, tel un éclair, Mrs Weasley se leva, la peur au visage. Elle avait le même regard que quelqu'un qui savait qu'il allait mourir et tremblait de tout son être, on aurait dit le professeur Trelawney. Puis, sous le regard pesant de tous les membres de l'Ordre, elle s'effondra à terre. Lupin, qui ne s'était pas rassit, se précipita vers elle.

- Molly ? Molly ? Tu vas bien ?

- _Nous sommes… condamnés…_ Murmura-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Harry la regarda, ébahi. Il n'avait _rien_ compris à ce qui venait d'arriver. En même temps que les autres, il se retourna vers l'endroit ou Mrs Weasley avait pointé son doigt tremblant quelques secondes auparavant. Il y avait de la fumée. De la fumée rouge, toute fine, qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

Certains des membres de l'Ordres se figèrent de stupeur. Même Dumbledore ne souriait plus, désormais. Ils avaient tous l'air encore plus terrorisés qu'il y a cinq minutes. Harry, qui ne comprenait strictement rien, regarda tout le monde avant de prendre la parole :

- Quoi, _encore _?

- Torpurès. Réussi difficilement à dire Hermione. C'est un sort… de Torpurès.

- Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Lui répondit-il sèchement.

- Torpurès, répéta Tonks. C'est un sort de torture. Une fois soumis à ce gaz, nous n'aurons plus qu'une poignée de semaines avant de devenir fou, malade ou même de mourir.

* * *

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait autant que le premier ! J'essaye de ne pas en faire des ni trop longs ni trop court. Pour l'instant, c'est un peu les explications (il en faut bien), mais à partir de maintenant ça va devenir « drôle ».. :D_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super super super plaisir ! J'espère j'en aurais le droit à d'autres.. ?_

_PS : Torpurès = Torture & pure en même temps, pour sang pur. Parce qu'il n'y a que les sangs purs qui peuvent lancer ce sort. Ça vient aussi de moi *contente*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**

* * *

**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il ne savait pas où il était ni comment il était arrivé là. Tout était flou et rougeâtre autour de lui. Le rouge, c'était la fumée bizarre de tout à l'heure. Elle avait dû se répandre dans toute la maison désormais, et il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il voyait flou parce qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Cependant il ne bougea pas pour les chercher, car il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il distinguait vaguement trois silhouettes qui semblaient avoir une passionnante conversation. Il fit mine de dormir et les écouta parler.

- … Donc résumons. Déclara une première voix calme et réfléchie.

- On va tous crever. Continua humoristiquement une deuxième voix qui appartenait au parrain d'Harry.

- A moins… que l'on ne tue six personnes…

- Non mais t'es malade ! S'exclama une troisième voix, féminine cette fois. On ne va pas s'entretuer, c'est exactement ce que celui qui a lancé ce sort veut.

- D'ailleurs qui a lancé ce sort ? Demanda la première voix.

- C'est évident. Y'a que Voldemort – _oh je t'en prie_ Nymphadora arrête de faire cette tête – qui puisse faire un truc pareil.

- Mais dans quel but ? Repris la première voix, Voldemort – Tonks, s'il te plait ! – n'est pas un lâche, il aurait voulu affronter Harry directement.

Ils en étaient arrivés exactement à la même conclusion qu'Harry. Sirius pensait que seul Voldemort aurait pu faire un truc pareil, mais une question restait : pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas Moony. Continua Sirius, Si tu veux mon avis il veut que l'on meurt tous pour pouvoir affronter Harry seul à seul une fois débarrasser de nous.

- Mais… commença doucement Tonks. Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry va mourir en dernier ?

Il y eu un long silence pesant. Puis Harry entendit un grincement signalant que quelqu'un s'était levé de sa chaise. Il s'empressa de fermer les yeux et de réguler sa respiration comme s'il était endormi, et attendit.

- Je crois surtout que je suis fatigué. Déclara honnêtement la voix de Sirius qui se rapprochait de l'endroit où était Harry. Cassez-vous de ma chambre maintenant.

Après avoir entendu quelques rires, deux « Bonne nuit » et une porte claquer, Harry senti la couette bouger et quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés. Sirius l'enlaça, lui embrassa les cheveux presque machinalement et reposa sa tête à cote de la sienne.

- Bon, depuis quand tu nous écoutes toi? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Je… ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Répondit Harry en ouvrant doucement les yeux, essayant au maximum d'avoir l'air crédible.

- Mais bien sûr ! Comme si je ne connaissais pas mon filleul hein. On m'la fait pas à moi !

Il releva son bras pour ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux d'Harry, avant de le reposer là où il était, autour de sa taille, renforçant son étreinte. Malgré la nuit, Harry voyait beaucoup mieux que d'habitude, à cause de cette mince fumée rouge clair qui illuminait la pièce entière, toujours dotée de cette odeur mielleuse. Sirius était définitivement plus pale que d'habitude, on pouvait distinguer facilement la peur dans ses yeux. Harry se rendit compte, seulement à ce moment-là, qu'ils étaient bel et bien foutus. Avant qu'il ne perde connaissance (du moins il supposait qu'il avait perdu connaissance puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi) ils avaient essayé de lancer tous les contre sorts possible et inimaginables pour faire disparaitre la fumée ou se protéger de celle-ci. Sans succès. Alors allaient-ils vraiment tous mourir, sans même savoir pourquoi ? Est-ce que certains allaient devenir fou et vouloir s'entre-tuer ? Il ne leur restait que quelques semaines. Il se pourrait que même maintenant la fumée rouge commence à faire effet...

- J'ai peur Padfoot. Murmura honnêtement Harry.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Harry se sentit plus stupide qu'autre chose après avoir dit ça. Lui qui d'habitude ne disait jamais rien, qui gardait toutes ses douleurs pour lui. Mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Il pouvait presque voir la mort au loin, qui les attendait avec sa grande faux.

- Le contraire m'aurait légèrement étonné. Répondit doucement Sirius.

Harry souri. Son parrain arrivait toujours à le faire sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que dans quelques semaines il le verrait peut-être souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il… Non, c'était impossible. Impossible. C'était un mauvais rêve. Demain matin tout irait mieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous finir comme ça.

- On va s'en sortir, pas vrai Sirius ? Lui demanda-t-il, se blottissant contre lui.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il dormait déjà. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, ayant peur plus que jamais du lendemain.

Mais quand il se réveilla rien n'avait changé, la fumée rouge flottait toujours dans les pièces et tout le monde avait le même air d'effroi sur le visage. Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner un peu avant six heures, étonné que Sirius soit déjà levé. Mais il fut surpris de voir la moitié des habitants de la maison déjà réveillés et habillés, essayant sans succès d'avaler quelque chose. Même Lupin n'avait avalé qu'un seul carré de son précieux chocolat. A la vue d'Harry, quelques personnes essayèrent de sourire naturellement en lui disant bonjour, se résultant plutôt à des grimaces qu'autre chose. Le seul ayant l'air parfaitement normal était Dumbledore, qui lisait tranquillement La Gazette du Sorcier en buvant son thé à la cannelle.

- Comment avez-vous reçu le journal, monsieur ? Demanda curieusement Harry.

Il imagina pendant un instant qu'un hibou était passe par la fenêtre. Cela aurait pu signifier qu'ils pouvaient sortir par une de celles de la maison.

- Oh, c'est l'édition d'hier. Lui répondit gentiment Dumbledore, en voyant l'enthousiasme d'Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Et effectivement, quand il regarda par les fenêtres, il ne vit que du noir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'il était stupide de penser un truc pareil, car un cri perçant résonna dans la maison. Il venait du premier étage. Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin se levèrent en même temps, comme s'ils savaient que cela allait se produire et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Harry, mort d'inquiétude, les suivis, mais Maugrey lui barra le passage.

- On y va d'abord en éclaireurs.

Et après la poignée de minute la plus longue que n'est jamais passé Harry, Maugrey les appela. C'était Ginny qui avait crié, elle était encore en larmes à ce moment même. Harry regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, et failli hurleur de stupeur.

Fred et Georges étaient étendus par terre, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres_, morts_.

* * *

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux, je vous aime :D_

_Désolée d'être aussi cruelle, mais pour l'instant ce n'est rien, le pire n'est pas encore arrivé… Huhuhuu._


End file.
